VAMPIRE TODAY human yesterday
by lea1011
Summary: Lucy doesnt know  anything about vampires utill she meets luk a supper strange guy. when fate takes its mark shes living a blood diet with luke family can she fit in to this new world or will she end up no where
1. 1: What it all comes down 2

Dear reader,

Here is my story I have wrote.I know many of you may like Magic,Mystery and Fairy tales and this is somewhat of all . This is only part of the story and if you like it I will write more but for now this is it:

Chapter One

Part of me felt car sick and sloshy like I had just drunk a whole jug of water. Outside to my right was canyons and to my left trees. Where are we I asked my younger sister june. No where from what I see she sighed. June was 13 I was 18 we both had friends back home in texas now we were all alone in had split from dad and we were moving somewhere she always wanted to live : Surrounded by nature! I wasnt the same way of couse but then again I didnt like the dryness of texas either. June pyped up what are we going to do lucy she asked. I sighed and turned to her I dont car sreached to a stop in front of and odd shaped house. We all got out and me and june both rushed to the door.

The next morning Mom dropped me off at school fing my class whould be hard. I looked at the map in my hand not focussing where I was going. And then I hit something hard I looked up to see A tall Blone haired boy with the most buitiful features my mout quivered and the he was gone walking away with a frown on his face no dought that he hated me. I looked down the hall and found the science lad I walking in and took my seat at my next and silently looked over the bored. The seat next to me slid in and I risked a glance to see the boy I had bumpted into sitting right next to my. Sorry about eairlyier I blurted out. He started laughing, And I should be apoligzing to you he said . I probobly scared you he said . The names luke and you lucy right he managed. Ya umm I... the teacher intupted me and started talking . Luke stared at me with wide eyes the inhaled . I heard the chair sqial forward Mr. donavi I have to go to the nurse bad nosse bleed the teacher nodded exgusing luke out

of class.

I stared around the parking lot waiting to see him. nothing! Darn it ! I started my walk home but desideing to go shopping instead. It was dark by the time I started my walk home I heard the sound of a truck pass by and then nothing my eyes went dark.

Pain was everywhere I screamed and only heared myself. Was I dead? No the pain meant no. AHHHHHHH i tried again this time someone awnsered but not to me. What was I suposed to do the voice asked? Not follow her replied another voice . Right like thats my fault the first voice sighed. my hand flew up in the air and a cool hand slapped in back down. Its fine lucy a girls voice chimed your fine just fine. I wasn't fine not now.

Soon I awoke my mouth burned pure heat and my hand reached up to grab it. Ohh plz a familiar voice echoed through the room I looked to see luke standing in a door way. Get up he said sighing I stood .I looked srait into his eyes. where am I? cmon he said. An ageletic girl appeared she ran in at the spead of light. LUCY ! chimmed the girl. ? Im anny she said I looked at both of them. Wellcome to the vampire world said another voice in the doorway.

Plz coment if you want more.

thx lea1011


	2. 2: for now

chapter 2

My mouth fell open and then burned. Anny the one who had hugged me looked at luke and the at me. Man Luke you didnt evan offer anny sighed. Lucy im very sorry about your throught uhh prohapts youd like to ehh uhh eat anny stuttered. I still couldnt get the word Vampire I thought over and over. Someone cleared there throughts. Uhh I dont think food will help I sighed. Luke chuckled shes clueless he sighed. Anny disapeared and then reappeared with a brown haired tall man next to her. Im Sam the man said with a deep voice. You must be Lucy sam spoke the words sure of himself. Yessss I stuttered. Anny took my hand I will take u hunting she smiled then we can chat .

She told me to run . Of course I didnt know how awesome it would be my feet not touching the ground. So its true I giggled. What anny asked me. That im well dreaming. She laughed now. No luce you arnt your really a well vampire. I stopped. thats not true I accused. Is 2 she shot back. I shook my head I have to go.. I started running the way I thought lead home. But It wasnt long before I was in the dirt anny on top of me. Now I know its difficult but you can go home you will hurt your uhh family she finished. I looked at her trying to cry. She saw I was failing at it and stood up. Dont be sad she hugged me. I dont know YOU I screamed at her! Well I know u she wispered but then sighed. Luke will have to deal with you then. I stood if your telling the truth then are we going to kill humans I said . No anny said with a sick expression we are going to hunt animals she said to me. that will help the burn she sighed.

She killed 3 deers for me and the 2 for herself showing me how to do it. I seemed to believe her well I relized the blood tasted good. Umm i said to her after i was finished. how did I well become... Its simple she said You were hit by a truck. Luke found u and well changed u and then well here we are. I looked at her why are u keeping me here? U are a new born she swallowed uneasy which means reckless. We can help you and then when your more muture u can leave if u wish she sighed on that last one. Say I do believe u then why are u helping me. I well We are family now she said easily. One mor equestion I sighed will I ever see me family again. For that one she had no awnser only dead silence.


	3. 3:escape fail

Chapter 3

When we got back I was ready to crack I had to escape. Luke met us at the door. Sam wants u he told anny be nice anny shot back. Luke chuckled then stared at me. Did u ruin your nails he laughed. I frowned No! He sighed then I saw my opertunity. I smiled and the glanced at the door. Dont evan think about it he growled. I smirked and reached for the door in a nano second I launched down the steps and hurtled towards the forest I didnt know where I would go. it hadnt been 1 minute and aready I was nailed against a tree. Let me go! He shook his head nope! Uhh i growled. You cant. As much as Id love to see you go he sighed. Sam would be mad he spit through his teeth. It took another second and Anny was next to him. I thought we talked about this she sighed . Luke she sighed pointing towards the house. He was gone a second later. Anny frowned. Think of the town you would harm she what u could do. I trashed in her arms. WHO ARE U! I SCREAMED. Im you friend. No i yelled at her. Fine go she sighed reak havick. she released me And i sunk to my knees.

anny took me back to the house. Id finally exepted what I was what I would always be. I would be at that house forever. Where else would I go? She will stay pronounsed anny to sam. Good sam smiled toward me. Now since luke created u hes in charge of u sam told me. My eyes shot to luke lounged on a chair he winked at my then returned his veiw to the tv in front of him. I looked at anny now. Where do I stay. She smiled at lead me down a hallway to a room. Here she smiled. No bed i asked. No sleep she replied. O i sighed. ill leave u be smiled anny disappearing down the hall.

In the mourning luke took me hunting. We ran and he showed me where we would hunt. He killed 2 elk. I maneged 4 and then my clothes were a mess he laughed at me the whole way back.


End file.
